Learning The Hard Way
by NellyLove
Summary: *HIATUS* Competing on NXT Season 3 was only the beginning for Kendall Valentine. But now that she's ready to take the Diva's division by storm, fate seems to have realized she was getting by too easily. Kendall must overcome an injury, a crumbling friendship and her disbelief in love before she can become the legend she's always dreamed she'd be. CM Punk/OC/Alex Riley, Miz/OC
1. Dream Come True

_**So this is a rewrite of the first fanfiction that I ever wrote and published on this site, for this fandom or any other. Kendall is the first OC I ever created as well and I think that's why I've had a hard time letting her go over the years and have instead just kept reinventing her and her story.**_

_**If you have been around this site and this fandom long enough to have read the original Learning the Hard Way, please disregard anything and everything that you remember about the fic. It was an utterly horrid attempt at fiction, it was horrible and I want everyone to forget it even existed. Kendall, as she will be in this fic, is a character completely different from her original form. **_

_**So, now that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy this first chapter of this fic. I'm posting it as kind of a feeler to see the reader response to it. I'd love to hear what you think, what you liked, didn't like, etc, so please, please leave a review when you've finished reading. **_

_**Disclaimer- I only own Kendall Valentine and Zoe Hanson and the idea for this fic. I do not own any of the names that you recognize, nor any of the brands you may recognize either. I am not making a profit from this story, it is being written purely for fun and enjoyment.**_

_**Xoxoxo**_

_**Angel **_

_**PS- Name translations for NXT Diva contestants: Karlee Perez = Maxine, Trinity McCray = Naomi Knight, April Mendez = AJ Lee, Aksana is Aksana, Brittany Beede = Jamie Keys, Celeste Bonin = Kaitlyn and Aloisia = Lindsay Hayward. **_

* * *

…_**...**_

…_**.**_

_**Learning the Hard Way**_

_**Chapter 1: Dream Come True**_

…_**.**_

…_**...**_

Kendall sighed as she stretched her arms over her head, dropping them back down to her sides and rolling her shoulders. She shook out the rest of her body before reaching back to undo the tie of her halter style top.

The door to the locker room opened and the brunette smiled upon seeing her best friend enter the room.

"Good match KV," Zoe said, yanking the tie out of her bright orange hair. She always had to stand out, with her brightly died hair and tanned skin she accomplished just that.

"Thanks Zo, just doing my job." Kendall replied simply, untying the knot completely and holding the shirt to her body as she pulled her bra out of her bag. She slid the garment up her arms and did the clasp before throwing her wrestling top off.

"No shower?" Zoe asked as she began to change herself.

"Nope, supposed to be meeting my uncles. You know, it's almost that day of the year where I celebrate the day I was born." Kendall said with a wry grin as she pulled a t-shirt on and pulled her long brown hair out of the collar. She then unbuttoned her white shorts and shimmied out of them before sliding on the pair of skinny jeans she'd pulled from her duffel bag.

"Oh, that's today?" Zoe asked, playing dumb but honestly knowing better. Her best friend's birthday wasn't for another two weeks.

Kendall rolled her light brown eyes at her as she reached for her Converse and threw her wrestling boots back into her duffel bag. "So...you coming along?" She asked hopefully, glancing up at the orange-haired woman as she laced up her shoes.

"I guess..." Zoe trailed off as she pulled on a black pair of basketball shorts and a red tank top.

Kendall straightened up and stretched again, hearing a rewarding crack echo from her spine. "Well, I'm heading out now, they said they'd meet me in the parking lot." She shrugged.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. It is my best friend's birthday celebration." Zoe said quickly as Kendall went to make her exit.

"Aw, you do care," Kendall said with a smirk as she shouldered her duffel bag.

Zoe did the same as Kendall opened the door to the locker room. The two best friends practically ran into another girl.

"Oh hey Trinity," Kendall said, smiling pleasantly as she stepped out of the doorway, opening the way for the in-ring Naomi Night.

She nodded to Kendall, "hey, good match out there." She extended her hand.

"Guess the title just wasn't in my cards," Kendall joked, shaking her hand.

She smiled and laughed before sobering, "have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Zoe asked, cocking a hip.

Trinity glanced at her, Zoe wasn't really friendly with many of the other FCW Divas around here, but she wasn't very inviting either. The only reason she had Kendall as a friend is because the two girls had known each other since they were five.

"NXT Season 3, they're picking Divas."

"They're mixing us with the guys?" Kendall asked sounding a little shocked as her eyebrows furrowing.

Trinity shook her head, "no, it's going to be an all-girl season. Creative and the higher ups have been at shows, watching and picking who's going to be on the show."

"How many girls?" Kendall asked, shifting her weight to her other foot.

"I'm guessing eight, like the other two seasons, but we'll see. I've only heard rumors around the locker room, and from some of the guys on the roster already, but they haven't released any details to us."

Kendall bit the inside of her cheek, nodding, "interesting...well, thanks for letting us know Trin."

"You're welcome Kenzie. See you later." She said over her shoulder as she disappeared inside of the locker room.

Kendall cast a glance at Zoe, "so...NXT, hmm."

"I think the two of us have a better chance at getting chosen than some of the other girls."

"Like Brittany," Kendall muttered under her breath and Zoe laughed. Neither of the two cared for Brittany Beede, known on the main roster as Jamie Keyes.

"Yeah, but she's already on their roster."

Kendall rolled my eyes, "as an announcer, big fucking whoop."

The two were silent as they began walking, but Zoe was smirking lightly to herself.

"So why are we celebrating your birthday tonight when it's still like a month away?"

Kendall shrugged, "two and a half weeks away, actually. And Paul said it was the only day they could come down here."

"Because Shawn's so busy being retired."

The brunette laughed, "I know, I know."

"And what was Paul's excuse."

"Physical therapy and his return to the ring."

"Right..." Zoe shook her head.

Kendall shrugged, deciding to ignore her friend's sarcasm. So instead the Las Vegas native asked, "so if you think that's a lie, why do you think they're visiting now instead of my birthday?"

"I dunno," she said, popping her gum and shrugging.

"Well, you're helpful." Kendall muttered as they approached the back doors of the arena. Kendall nodded with a smile to the security guard who held the door open for them, "thanks."

The warm Florida air hit the pair as they stepped out into the parking lot. The heat outside made Kendall smile, "makes me miss Vegas."

"Makes me wish I was back in Denver." Zoe commented as they both looked around, trying to spot Kendall's uncles.

"Kendall!"

Zoe and Kendall both turned to see Paul Levesque and Shawn Michaels walking towards them.

Kendall hugged Paul, "it's so good to see you guys," she said, switching over to hug Shawn as well. Zoe did the same, smiling slightly to herself.

"It's good to see you too, darling," Shawn said with his usual smile.

Kendall stepped back from them, "did you guys see the show at all?" she asked. Kendall smiled hopefully at her uncles.

"We did actually, we saw both of your matches. It was great work." Paul said, nodding.

He was head of talent now for the WWE and Kendall hoped his words were true with their merit and not just said because she's his niece.

"And work is what we came to talk about," Shawn said.

"Can we pick this up during dinner?" Zoe asked before adding, "I'm starving."

Shawn chuckled along with Paul and Kendall, "of course. Let's go."

-x-o-x-o-x-

Kendall chewed the inside of her cheek as she glanced over food options on the menu and tried not to think about what Shawn and Paul could possibly want to talk about.

Work?

That could mean so many different things.

Kendall couldn't decide whether her uncles were here to tell them that she and Zoe were being brought up to the main roster, or if they were sent there to fire the two young women. It was nerve-wracking at best and Kendall couldn't focus on spending time with her uncles as she worried over what they wanted to discuss.

Kendall groaned mentally, dropping her menu onto the tabletop and rubbing her temples. She was going to give herself a headache if the silence continued, she needed to put an end to it.

"So, can you tell us why you're here before Kendall kills every one of her brain cells trying to figure it out?" Zoe said, throwing her menu down and resting her elbows on the table.

Kendall looked up and cast a glare at Zoe but decided to morph it into a grateful look.

Paul smirked, "well, you can stop worrying Kendall, it's good news."

Kendall let out a relieved breath and visibly relaxed. "Well then, tell us."

Paul looked to Shawn, who told him, "you can do the honors."

Paul turned back to Kendall and Zoe, "you two have been chosen to compete on NXT Season 3."

Kendall's jaw dropped, "seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," Shawn replied.

"Fuck yes!" Zoe said, bumping knuckles with her best friend.

"So, when does it start?" Kendall asked, turning back to Paul, resting my chin in my palm.

"September 7th is the first day of filming, it will be live." He answered.

"When do we meet our Pros?" Zoe asked, sound as excited as Zoe with her cool exterior could be.

"After your next FCW show all of the contestants will be joining the regular roster on the road. We'll have a big meeting to explain everything and that's when you'll find out who your Pros are." Shawn explained, "the Pro and Rookie duos will be announced on the Season 2 finale. Which is this coming Tuesday."

"Wow, that's quick," Kendall breathed, but felt the excitement making her heart flutter in her chest. This was the moment she and Zoe had been waiting for since they were kids. Neither had ever considered another dream, being Divas, becoming Legends, living the professional wrestling life was all they had ever dreamed of.

It was Kendall's first real dream come true.

* * *

"Bryan!" Kendall yelled as she jumped onto the back of the tall man.

"Whoa, whoa!" He caught Kendall reflexively, his hands gripping behind the brunette's knees. He turned his head to look back at the woman, "what are you doing crazy girl?"

"I'm in a good mood," she said with a tilt of her head, locking her arms around his neck.

"Why such a good mood?" Jon asked as Zoe walked up beside him.

"Because-" Zoe got cut off suddenly.

"Guys! I'm gonna be on NXT!" AJ yelled as she skipped down the hall toward the group.

Zoe looked at the guys flatly, "yeah, us too."

Kendall laughed good-naturedly, dropping off of Bryan's—Byron Saxton's—back. "That's awesome AJ."

"I know, I can't believe we're all gonna be there together. Did you hear who else got picked?"

"Me!"

The group of five all turned to see Karlee walking toward them.

"Great, more competition," Zoe said, rolling her eyes.

Kendall punched her in the shoulder, "be nice Zoe. Since when do we have to worry about competition, we kick ass every time we get in front of the fans. You're supposed to butter up the competition and be overly sweet so they don't expect the backstab of you kicking their ass hardcore."

Zoe grinned at her best friend, "now you're speaking my language."

"Oh our little badasses," Bryan said in a sigh, placing an arm around Kendall's shoulders.

"I did learn from the best," Zoe shrugged.

"Anyone who was mentored by _the _Undertaker is considered a badass by default." Jon said.

"Hence why Zoe is a badass. And because I am her best friend, and the niece of 'The Game' Triple H, I am also badass." Kendall said, holding up her hand, motioning with it.

Karlee shook her head, "I don't get you guys sometimes," she muttered and AJ giggled while nodding her head in agreement.

"So, it's the four of us and...who else?" I asked.

"Trinity, Brittany, Lindsay, and Aksana." Karlee replied as the group chuckled at the last name. Everyone referred to the Lithuanian woman by her ring name because none of them could pronounce her real name correctly. She was understanding and it was her nickname now.

"So, there'll be eight of us," Kendall murmured, the three other Divas around her nodded as well as the guys drifted off into their own conversation.

"We'll definitely have to get them to let us tag together," AJ said with a beaming smile that was customary for her.

"For sure," Kendall said with a nod, looping her arm through Zoe's, "or we could go against each other. You know Young Blood versus...well, you guys don't have a cool name."

The four women laughed as the excitement built between all of them as well as the apprehension as the knew what was to come. Stress, sweat, hours of hard work, some downfalls and setbacks were all guaranteed but for the time being it was all a dream come true.

* * *

**Please review, it would mean so much :) **


	2. Not As Expected

_**I know it seems like there's a lot of characters right now, but don't worry, that number will be severely cut down once NXT actually starts and Kendall and Zoe are on the road full time. **_

_**In this chapter you get more of a look at Kendall, like her lack of patience and ability to speak her mind :) Hope you guys like her!**_

_**Also, you guys get to meet the first male lead in this chapter, even though its only for a second ;) **_

_**Thank you to KiwiStar, AliceJericho, BubblyShell22, and DeathDaisy for reviewing! You guys are amazing! I'd love to hear from more of you!**_

_**Onward and upward**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

_**PS- Translation for the names of Kendall's FCW friends... Bryan Kelly = Byron Saxton, Jon Emminger = Lucky Cannon, Thaddeus Bullard = Titus O'Neil, Joe Hennig = Michael McGillicutty, Nick McNeil = Percy Watson, Curt Hussey = Johnny Curtis, Michael Hutter = Derrick Bateman, George Murdoch = Brodus Clay, Celeste Bonin = Kaitlyn.**_

* * *

…_**...**_

…_**.**_

_**Learning The Hard Way**_

_**Chapter 2: Not As Expected**_

…_**.**_

…_**...**_

_**Previously**_

_"NXT Season 3, they're picking Divas." _

–

_ "So, can you tell us why you're here before Kendall kills every one of her brain cells trying to figure it out?" Zoe said, throwing her menu down and resting her elbows on the table._

_ Paul smirked, "well, you can stop worrying Kendall, it's good news."_

_ Paul looked to Shawn, who told him, "you can do the honors."_

_ Paul turned back to Kendall and Zoe, "you two have been chosen to compete on NXT Season 3." _

–

_ "Guys! I'm gonna be on NXT!" AJ yelled as she skipped down the hall toward the group._

_ Zoe looked at the guys flatly, "yeah, us too." _

–

_Stress, sweat, hours of hard work, some downfalls and setbacks were all guaranteed but for the time being it was all a dream come true._

* * *

"Okay, so, to the girls of FCW, the eight beacons of light who will be taking the big stage on the main roster and showing the world that there are still real female wrestlers out there!" Bryan yelled loudly, holding up his shot glass.

The group of FCW wrestlers cheered in agreement before they all took their shot together. The eight girls who would be taken up to the main roster for NXT stood clustered in the middle of the large group, in their local hangout that they usually went to after a successful FCW show.

Bryan Kelly, Jon Emminger, Thaddeus Bullard, Joe Hennig, Nick McNeil, Curt Hussey, Michael Hutter, George Murdoch, and Celeste Bonin were all in attendance to support their friends as they embarked on this new journey.

As the group dispersed after the toast dancing and laughing and more drinking took over.

"Boo, I'm kinda bummed you won't be coming with us," Kendall said as she wrapped an arm around Celeste.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'll get to kick your ass on national TV in no time," Celeste replied before clinking her beer glass against Kendall's.

"I know, but this is going to be an amazing experience and I really wanted all my main girls there with me."

"I'll be with you always, right here," Celeste said, pressing her hand to Kendall's heart, feigning a serious expression.

The two women erupted into laughter at how ridiculously cheesy the gesture was. Kendall threw her head back chortling while Celeste gripped her stomach and snorted in laughter.

"And people think I'm strange," AJ muttered to Zoe as the two girls watched their friends laugh.

"It's just the alcohol," Zoe replied before taking a swig of beer.

"Are you nervous?" AJ asked, clasping her hands in front of her and glancing over at the redhead next to her.

"No." Zoe replied simply.

"Really?" AJ asked, flabbergasted, "because I'm scared out of my freaking mind."

Zoe turned to face the shorter woman, "I can't afford to be nervous, because this is too important. I know I'm ready for this, so I don't have any need to freak out." With that, Zoe set down her empty beer bottle and walked away, going to join the guys.

"AJ, come dance with us," Celeste called as she bopped her head along to the beat of the music.

AJ shook herself before placing a beaming smile onto her face and joined her two friends on the dance floor.

* * *

Kendall stood up, stretching her arms over her head as she glanced around the apartment.

"You think there's anything else I'll need?" Kendall called out as she walked down the hall to her bathroom.

"You pretty much have your whole room packed into that bag, I don't think there's anything else you could fit in there," Zoe replied, walking out of her bedroom, her duffel bag on her shoulder.

"Is that all you're bringing?" Kendall asked, eyebrow furrowed.

"Yep," Zoe replied simply before walking out into the main room, setting her bag down next to the front door.

"Well, now I feel like I've over packed," Kendall muttered to herself as she glanced around her bathroom, checking to make sure there wasn't anything important that she'd forgot.

"KV, c'mon, we gotta be at the arena in ten," Zoe called.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Kendall replied, walking out of the bathroom, deciding she had everything she needed. She tugged the zipper of her suitcase closed and slipped on her favorite pair of flip flops before they left the apartment, locking the door behind them, knowing they wouldn't be back for a while.

* * *

"Hi there ladies, I'm Jenifer and I'm head writer for NXT episodes and I'll be overseeing production when Vince can't be here."

The eight FCW Divas all gave their attention to the woman who stood with a group of photographers, cameramen, and other WWE personnel.

"I know it's cold in here, but trust me there's a reason we chose this location. As you can see we have a ring set up as well as an interview space. We're going to be filming you in different areas and whatnot so that we can put together trailers for each of you to introduce you to the WWE universe before the season even begins."

AJ raised her hand and Kendall couldn't help but chuckle under her breath at her friend.

"Um, yes, April," Jenifer's eyebrows furrowed at the girl's gesture.

AJ's hand dropped down and she smiled sheepishly, "um, we don't even know who our Pros are yet..."

"Don't worry about that," Jenifer said, waving a had at AJ, "you won't need to refer to your Pro at all in these clips. So, are there any other questions?"

She eyed the group for a moment, when there were no utterances she smiled, "great then, we need all of you to go to hair and make up now, which we've set up just behind me. We're doing in-ring looks first so we'll need all of you to change into the ring gear that wardrobe has prepared for you."

"Wait, we're not wearing our regular gear?" Zoe asked, brown eyes narrowing at the woman.

"Um, no. Creative has mostly produced characters for each of you, including your appearance on screen. For most of you its not much different than the character you've been portraying on FCW." She was trying to reassure the girls. She'd heard about Zoe's temper and desperately didn't want to anger the woman. It would certainly be easy enough to take the Denver native off the show, but she was one of the best female technical wrestlers on FCW and something completely different than all the other Divas on the main roster, she didn't want to have to discard all the ideas that they'd come up with for her.

Kendall placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "that's totally fine. I'm sure Zoe will be happy with whatever you've come up with for her. Right Zo?" Kendall glanced at her friend pointedly.

Zoe arched a brow, not wanting to be swayed into compliance but after another demanding look from Kendall she just nodded.

Jenifer looked visibly relieved, "great, I'll be walking around while you're getting your hair and make up done and I'll give you some information on your characters and ideas on what you should say and do in your clips."

The blond woman walked away, too eagerly she realized as she heard the Divas chuckling behind her, knowing they intimidated the writer.

"I can't believe we don't get any say at all in this," Karlee muttered, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked around at her fellow Divas. Lindsay and Brittany had already started walking away from the group, out of all the Divas on FCW, they were not really included in the group of friends that the other Divas made up. Brittany wasn't accepted by the others due to her attitude and her lack of skill and experience. Lindsay avoided the other women, she just didn't fit in to the tight-knit group.

"Welcome to the big leagues," Trinity said as she shrugged and motioned for the girls to go to the makeshift hair and make up area.

Kendall pulled herself onto the make up chair and smiled at the cosmetologist that had her station set up.

"Hello there, I'm Rachel," the cosmetologist smiled pleasantly.

"Kendall," she replied with her own smile before the two women were interrupted.

"All right," Jenifer appeared at Rachel's side, letting out a soft sigh, "I'm here to give you some notes on your on-screen character."

"Correct," Kendall said, "oh, and don't be intimidated by Zoe. Don't let her know you're afraid of her, when she smells fear she attacks. Like a shark when there's blood in the water." Kendall deadpanned, her hazel eyes set on the woman before her.

Jenifer's eyes widened as Rachel hid her laugh by bending over to search for the correct type of coverup to match Kendall's skin tone.

Jenifer swallowed and nodded, "o-okay."

"I'll try to keep her in line, don't worry," Kendall said, noticing the way Jenifer was so easily worried, "so, my character?" She prompted, distracting the writer from her fear of Zoe.

"Um, r-right. We're keeping your name Kendall Valentine, and it will be revealed in your interview for the package that you're Triple H's niece. For the most part, we want you to have a girl-next-door type of vibe with a tough edge, since you're The Game's niece."

"Okay," Kendall replied, eyebrows furrowing. _Keep yourself open_, she mentally chided herself.

"You'll be a baby-face for sure, since we expect the fans to like you due to your family ties in the company. So don't say anything that could be taken the wrong way. Be confident but not over confident. And...yeah."

"Sounds good." Kendall said, her face devoid of any emotion.

"Okay then, I'm gonna go see April now."

"Okay, thanks," Kendall said as Jenifer turned and walked away. "Oh my god, what have I gotten myself into?" Kendall asked, arching her head back and closing her eyes.

"Life as a WWE Diva." Rachel replied with a reassuring smile as Kendall straightened up.

"They didn't make a character for me. They only expect the fans to latch on to me because I'm the niece of fucking Triple H." She said, "pardon my language."

"Doesn't both me," Rachel replied as she began combing through Kendall's hair, planing to curl it. "And I'm sure they'll come up with something more concrete later."

"I sure hope so." Kendall muttered, staring at her reflection in the mirror and sighing.

-x-o-x-o-x-

"So, you'll be answering the question: Why should you be the Diva to watch out for?" Jenifer said glancing from her clipboard to Kendall, who was seated on a black leather couch in a tight black skirt and a low cut emerald colored top.

Kendall nodded to the woman, showing she was ready to begin filming, again.

"And...action," the cameraman yelled.

"Why should the other girls watch out for me?" Kendall asked, arching an eyebrow before crossing her legs and leaning forward in her seat, "because I'm a second generation wrestler. I was born to be on that screen, born to wrestle. All the-"

"Cut!" Jenifer yelled.

The cameraman stopped filming and glanced over at the blond woman, looking a little agitated. "This is the third question we've done for her and you haven't liked anything yet."

Jenifer ignored the man, "you're still acting too confident. I need you to tone it down, just a bit more."

Kendall stared at the woman, her hand gripping the arm of the couch so tightly her knuckles were turning white. "What's the point of telling me to improvise if you don't like anything that comes out of my mouth?" Kendall asked.

Everyone in the area went silent. The other Divas watching covered their mouths to hold back their chuckles as Jenifer's mouth hung open.

Kendall wasn't the only one who was tired of this Jenifer lady. Zoe was pissed off at the woman for putting her into a leather skirt and forcing her to sway around in the ring like some cheap stripper. Trinity was none too pleased with the wardrobe they had created for her and the persona that she was more of a athletic dancer than a wrestler. Lindsay was displeased with the fact that all they had going for her character-wise was that she was a six-foot-nine giant of a woman who was obviously stronger than all the other girls. There was something unsatisfactory for each of the girls, but Kendall was the first to voice her displeasure.

"I'm sorry, what-"

"I said-" Kendall started, cutting off Jenifer.

"KV," AJ hissed.

Kendall ignored her friend's warning tone, "why bother letting me come up with my own responses if you don't want me to say certain things. Write me out a fucking script then."

"If this is your idea of a professional demeanor then I'm going to have to ask you to-"

"Ms. Wilmington, I don't think you have the authority to fire anyone here." The gravely voice that spoke from the entrance to the warehouse where the filming was taking place was unmistakeable.

Kendall smirked slightly as Vince McMahon stepped into the filming area, hands in the pockets of his slacks.

"I, uh, wasn't going-"

"Save your breath Jenifer," Vince said before turning to Kendall, "what seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"She told me to wing it with my responses to the questions, but she hasn't approved of a single one yet. She did this with most of the other girls as well."

"And why is that?" Vince asked, turning to Jenifer.

"She, she," the blond stuttered over her words before taking a deep breath and schooling herself, "she's been coming off as too cocky. I'm trying to keep the baby face image believable for her, but she's making it impossible."

"I really don't see myself as your goody-two-shoe girl-next-door," Kendall commented as she leaned back on the couch, crossing her legs.

"Well, neither do I," Vince agreed with the brunette, "you're the fighter, the girl that doesn't let others talk down to her, who doesn't fall into the general stereotypes for girls of being manipulative and shallow. You were raised in the business and intend to completely take over the division. Is that better?"

"Much better," Kendall smirked.

"Any one else have any issues with what Ms. Wilmington has told you today?"

The other Divas all raised their hands.

Vince sighed, rubbing his temple, "it looks as though we'll have to add a Creative meeting to our schedule. Okay, Tuesday, when you meet your Pros we'll also go over your characters in more detail with other writer's present." Vince looked around as everyone nodded in affirmation. "Good, I'll stay to oversee the rest of the filming."

* * *

"Welcome to Connecticut," Kendall read the sign in the airport as she and the seven other NXT Divas walked to baggage claim, getting looks from the other people milling through the airport. It was mainly due to the fact that one of the Divas was almost seven feet tall.

"I'm so excited, I can't believe we're meeting with a real Creative team," AJ gushed.

"This is a huge step up from the offices at FCW," Naomi said, "we're going in for a meeting at WWE Headquarters in Stamford."

"We're moving up in the world," Karlee added with a nod.

Kendall smiled to herself before glancing over at Zoe, who, as per usual, was pulling her stoic silence gig. Kendall bumped her shoulder into Zoe's. "C'mon, I know you're excited. Just give me a smile," Kendall coaxed, "just an itty bitty one."

Zoe rolled her eyes before giving her friend a small, tight-lipped smile.

"Thanks hon," Kendall said with a grin, shaking her head at her friend, "I told you we'd make it big some day."

"You never needed to tell me. I just knew we would." Zoe shrugged nonchalantly.

Since they were kids they'd been planning on becoming WWE Divas. Kendall was raised in a wrestling family, and Zoe was her best friend who hated being at home. Every chance Zoe got, she was with Kendall and her family. The best times were when Uncle Paul would come to visit. Zoe quickly became like an adopted niece and ever since she'd been accepted as a part of the family.

It was never a question that they would become wrestlers. Once they were in high school, they began training at a local small wrestling school. Whenever Uncle Paul was in the area they took advantage of his knowledge and experience. On breaks from school, Kendall and Zoe would travel with Uncle Paul and it was during those times that they met legends like Shawn Michaels and Mark Calaway and Ric Flair and various others through the years. They were known by several of the guys backstage, but from now on they would be equals.

They were WWE Superstars now too.

* * *

Vince sat down at the head of the large conference table after saying his speech explaining the ins and outs of NXT. "Now that the rules and whatnot are out of the way, I'll read off the Pro-Rookie pairings. Trinity as Naomi Knight, your pro will be Kelly Kelly. Karlee, as Maxine, your pro will be Alicia Fox. The Bella Twins will be with Brittany Beede as Jamie Keyes. AJ is with Primo. Zoe Youngblood is with Beth Phoenix. Aloisia with Vickie. Aksana and Golddust. And Kendall, you're with the Miz."

Kendall glanced over, seeing the Miz sitting at the end of the table with the other Pros. He grinned as he caught her gaze and nodded approvingly. Kendall leaned forward, her head resting over Zoe's shoulder, "lucky, you got Beth. Totally not fair."

Zoe just shrugged and smirked. Creative couldn't have picked a better match for Zoe. She was all solid strength and power in the ring, just like Beth.

"I want to assure you that I've spoken with Ms. Wilmington about your characters and storylines and Creative has gone over each and every one of you in depth. We have ideas and direction for each of you and we'll be meeting with you and your Pros individually to talk to you about those ideas in more detail. So don't leave yet, we'll start those discussions now. Barbie and Trinity, why don't you two come over," Vince motioned for the two women to join himself, Stephanie McMahon, and three others writers, including Jenifer.

"The rest of you, go introduce yourself to your Pros," Vince said to the rest of the group.

The NXT Divas nodded and smiled as they got up from their seats, heading over to their on-screen mentors.

Kendall smiled as she watched AJ bounce over to Eddie. Zoe stood up next to her best friend, glancing down at her, "so Kevin's here?"

"What?" Kendall asked, her eyes widening as she turned her head quickly to look at her friend.

"Yeah, over there, with Mike," Zoe said, nodding in the direction of the Miz.

Kendall turned and sure enough, Kevin Kiley was seated next to Mike and the two were conversing easily.

"Well, they are doing that whole storyline together and Kevin follows him around on screen, makes sense that he's here. He'll probably appear on screen with Mike on NXT." Zoe said, shrugging as if it was the simplest thing on the planet.

Kendall sighed heavily, her excitement suddenly gone.

"Let's go say hi," Zoe said, gripping Kendall's arm, pulling her out of her chair and leading her toward Mike, Kevin and Beth, who were all seated next to each other at the end of the table.

As they neared, Mike, Kevin and Beth stood eager to meet the two rookies.

"Hey there, long time no see," Mike said with a smile directed toward Kendall. They'd met before, Kendall had been backstage at live events several times before and at company gatherings she was almost always there because of her uncle. Kendall and Zoe had met most of the WWE roster already just through visiting Kendall's uncle.

"Hi, I'm glad I got paired with someone I know," she said, "and I'm sure you remember Zoe," Kendall said, turning to her best friend.

"How could I forget," Mike said, reaching out and taking Zoe's hand, placing a kiss on the back of it while looking up at her through his lashes and winking.

Zoe arched an unamused brow at him, "does that usually work?"

"Typically," Mike said as he straightened up.

"Must really hurt your ego when it doesn't," Zoe said, pulling her hand away from him.

Mike grinned and chuckled lightly, "a bit."

"Hey Kendall," Kevin said, his eyes finding the brunette's. He stepped forward, pulling the woman into a hug. For a moment she froze, her heart stopping before picking up its pace. Not wanting to be awkward, Kendall relaxed and hugged the man back.

"Hi Kevin." She said as she stepped back.

"So you guys already know each other?" Mike asked, noticing the greeting between the two.

"Um, yeah, from back in FCW. We were part of the same circle of friends," Kendall said, biting the inside of her cheek and nodding.

"Oh great, that will make it totally less awkward when we're on screen together," Mike said, genuinely pleased at the situation. "Hopefully the three of us will all have good chemistry together."

"Yeah," Kevin said, his eyes never leaving Kendall, who was actively avoiding his gaze. "Anyways, I'm gonna go say hi to AJ, it's been a while since I've seen her." With that Kevin left the small group.

Kendall stayed silent as he left before she glanced up at Zoe, "I'm gonna call my uncle, tell him what's going on."

Zoe watched Kendall as she slipped away, a slightly amused smirk on her lips.

"So they're friends?" Mike wondered aloud, eyebrows furrowed slightly. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the awkward moment that had just unfolded before him.

"More like friends with benefits," Zoe muttered from where she stood beside Mike.

Mike turned to look at the short woman with raised eyebrows, "really?"

Zoe shrugged, "well, not any more, but they were, back in FCW."

* * *

_please leave a review :) _


	3. Cold-Hearted

**Huge thank you to dashinginconverse, DeathDaisy, AliceJericho and Dixiewinxwrites12 for the reviews on chapter 2. Your words means so much and they motivate me to write more.**

**Here's the third chapter where some more background info is laid out. The next chapter will be the first episode of NXT, so review and I'll get that to you guys faster.**

**Onward and upward,**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel**

**PS- I only own Kendall and Zoe. That's it. **

* * *

…_**...**_

…_**.**_

_**Learning The Hard Way**_

_**Chapter 3: Cold-Hearted**_

…_**.**_

…_**...**_

_**Previously: **_

_ "Okay, so, to the girls of FCW, the eight beacons of light who will be taking the big stage on the main roster and showing the world that there are still real female wrestlers out there!" Bryan yelled loudly, holding up his shot glass. _

_ Vince sat down at the head of the large conference table after saying his speech explaining the ins and outs of NXT. "I'll read off the Pro-Rookie pairings...Zoe Youngblood is with Beth Phoenix...And Kendall, you're with the Miz."_

_ Zoe stood up next to her best friend, glancing down at her, "so Kevin's here?"_

_ "What?" Kendall asked, her eyes widening as she turned her head quickly to look at her friend. _

_ "Yeah, over there, with Mike," Zoe said, nodding in the direction of the Miz._

–

_ "So they're friends?" Mike wondered aloud, eyebrows furrowed slightly. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the awkward moment that had just unfolded before him._

_ "More like friends with benefits," Zoe muttered from where she stood beside Mike,_ "_well, not any more, but they were, back in FCW." _

* * *

"Kendall, Mike, Kevin, come on over," Vince lifted his voice above the quiet chatter in the room.

Kendall lifted her head, tossing her dark brown curls over her shoulder, her eyes finding her best friend's from across the room. Zoe just raised an eyebrow and Kendall knew there was no point in look for sympathy from Zoe. If Kendall was the queen of non-commitment, Zoe was the grand wizard of not-caring.

Turning away from the group of Divas she'd been talking to, she headed over to the table Vince was sitting at. Grinning at her Aunty Stephanie, Kendall took a seat across from her fellow brunette.

"Congrats," Stephanie said, reaching across the table to squeeze Kendall's hand.

"Thanks," Kendall replied quickly with a smile before straightening out her shirt, trying to ignore the fact that Kevin had sat down next to her, Mike on her other side.

"Alright, we've worked extensively on your character and have come up with something that is not as shallow as the original idea pitched to you," Vince said, folding his hands atop the table as he fixed his gaze on Kendall.

She arched an eyebrow, a sign for him to continue as she waited.

Vince turned to his daughter, who smiled at her niece.

"Due to Mike and Kevin being heels, we are making you a baby face to create a tension in your pairing. We'll get more into that later. For your character, we've decided you'll be an edgy face Diva, we'd like you to keep your quick-tongue and outspokenness natural on screen. The Miz will want you to pull heel moves but you're strongly against cheating as a way to win, you weren't raised that way in the business, you value working hard to receive rewards." Stephanie explained, motioning with her hands as she spoke, already knowing Kendall would approve of the idea.

"Much better," Kendall said, sending a pointed look at Jenifer, who glanced away quickly.

"Jenifer has been working on your image," Stephanie said, motioning to her colleague, "Jen, why don't you tell her about what you've come up with."

"Uhm," the woman cleared her throat before nodding, "out of the eight Divas we have, we want them to range differently from very girly and feminine, to tomboyish and excessively tough. We'd like you, Kendall, to be directly in the middle of the spectrum."

Kendall nodded, "okay."

"The physical aspect we'll be highlighting in your character is your legs." Jenifer said, sounding quick and uncertain, like she didn't want to be talking to the woman before her.

"My legs?" Kendall asked.

"Well, we're choosing a physical trait from each girl that can set you apart from the others visually. For Lindsay it's her height, for Brittany it's her arms."

"Right, because Divas are more like strippers than they are wrestlers, I forgot," Kendall said quickly and Mike had to cover his mouth to stop the laughter that wanted to bubble forth when he saw Vince McMahon's face as well as Jenifer's.

"Kendall," Stephanie said lowly, knowing how to handle her niece when her brash, out-spoken side took hold.

"Whoops, sorry," Kendall said, completely unapologetic, flicking her hair over her shoulder, glancing away from the group of writers, seeming bored

Kevin couldn't help but grin, he knew Kendall's wild streak well. He'd been on the receiving end of it before but it was always amusing as hell to see her in action, using her wit and sarcasm on someone else. .

"Let's move on to storylines," Vince interjected, saving Jenifer from any more of Kendall's biting remarks.

"This should be interesting," Kendall muttered, shifting in her seat, uncrossing and recrossing her legs. She set an elbow on the table and rested her chin in an upturned palm, raising an eyebrow at Vince.

"As Michael and Kevin know, we are setting up their storyline to end in a rivalry." Vince began, and the two men sitting beside Kendall nodded their heads. "Kendall, you will be a factor in Alex Riley's change from being the Miz's follower, to his rival."

Kendall pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows, obviously intrigued.

"It will start with you pointing out the Miz's flaws and Alex defending him but eventually he'll see the validity of your arguments. As this goes on, if you stay around long enough, you two will enter an on-screen relationship."

"Wait, who? Kevin and me?" Kendall asked, her back straightening in her seat. Kevin's eyes widened as the news was broken to them.

"Yes, Kendall, you and Kevin," Vince clarified, raising an eyebrows he asked, "is that a problem?"

It was a type of question that he didn't want, or need, an answer to. It was expected of Kendall to agree and go with the flow, follow Creative's orders.

Kendall knew this was her one chance, that if she messed this up, she'd never get as good an opportunity again. She couldn't let past relationships get in the way of her career, it would be ridiculous of her to let Kevin scare her away from her future as a WWE Diva.

Taking a deep breath, she shook her head, "of course not."

"Do you have any problems with the storyline?" Vince turned the question on Kevin, who swallowed and shook his head, "no sir."

"Good. We'll meet again in a few weeks and discuss the continuation of the storyline if you get the chance. You're dismissed."

Kendall stood from her seat immediately, she didn't want to speak or even see Kevin, she knew she'd bee spending much more time with him than she wanted to in the next few months. She had to take advantage of the time apart while she could.

The brunette met up with Zoe on the opposite side of the room, and the bright-haired woman arched a brow, "what's wrong with you?"

"I'll tell you later, we have a meeting with wardrobe." Kendall replied through tight lips.

The rest of the day was spent in a whirlwind of meetings and planning and costume designs and discussions until finally they were allowed to leave and return to their hotel rooms.

The NXT Divas stood in a huddle group.

"So breakfast the morning of the NXT premiere?" Trinity suggested, looking around the group. The other girls smiled and nodded in affirmation.

"Uh, are your pros invited?" One of the Bella twins asked. The Rookies laughed off the girls feigned attitude and told the other pros they were more than welcome to join them. After it was decided, the girls dispersed to their rental cars and headed back to the hotel.

-x-o-x-o-x-

"So, you gonna tell me now what's got you all twisted?" Zoe asked before biting into her room service-delivered burger, glancing up at her best friend.

Kendall flopped onto her bed and rolled onto her side to stare at Zoe, "they're putting me in a romantic storyline with Kevin."

"Well fuck, of all the people on the roster, they pick the one guy you've slept with." Zoe paused, "well, I guess the odds of that weren't so low."

"Shut up," Kendall yelled, picking up a pillow and chucking it at Zoe, who ducked to the side.

"Hey, watch out, I'm eating here," Zoe snapped, glaring at her brunette friend.

"But seriously," Kendall sighed, giving Zoe a look.

"'But seriously' what? It'll be fine. It shouldn't be hard for you two to act like you have chemistry. And plus, you told me you don't have feelings for him. I don't see what the problem is."

"It'll be awkward."

"Awkward for you? Or awkward for him?"

"Both," Kendall replied as she sat up and snatched a fry off of Zoe's plate.

Zoe glared at her friend, "why would it be awkward for you? I understand it being awkward for him, seeing as he's the one who had feelings for you when you were just being a heartless bitch who used him for his body."

"Gee thanks," Kendall muttered.

"But why will you feel awkward? You rarely feel anything."

"Not true." Kendall defended.

Zoe gave her a look, raising a disbelieving eyebrow, "really, Kendall?" She scoffed, "people always think I'm the cold-blooded emotionless one and that is just so not true."

Kendall glared at her best friend but Zoe didn't look up, just continued on muttering to herself.

"The cold-blooded, emotionless one would be you."

* * *

"I didn't think you had it in you," Mike commented as he followed Kevin into the empty locker room. They had about an hour before they needed to be in front of the cameras so they decided to get changed into their ring gear.

"Had what in me?" Kevin asked, eyebrows furrowing as he craned his neck to look back at his friend.

"The ability to get with the niece of Triple fucking H." Mike elaborated with a shit-eating grin.

"I didn't 'get with' Kendall." Kevin replied, shaking his head.

Mike fixed him with a look, "I received information from a reliable source that you and Kendall used to engage in sexual activities."

"And by a reliable source you mean Zoe." Kevin deadpanned.

"I don't reveal my sources but I do happen to believe this source." Mike watched Kevin, knowing the man couldn't deny it, "so, tell me about it."

Kevin shrugged, turning his back on Mike, "yeah, Kendall and I had a thing... some months back."

"Now it makes sense why you got called up. You were wining and dining the niece of Triple fucking-"

"Please stop saying that. And I wasn't wining and dining her, we weren't even dating, we were just...having sex." Kevin explained as he pulled his shirt off over his head.

"Oh come on, we both know you're not the type of guy to have a no strings attached relationship. You're too nice of a guy," Mike said, not convinced at all as he shrugged out of his unbuttoned shirt.

"You can ask Kendall yourself, our relationship was never anything more than physical." Kevin said simply with a shrug.  
"No," Mike said, tilting his head to study Kevin, "really?"

"Really," Kevin sighed again.

"But you wanted more, right?" Mike guessed.

"Of course I did, I-" Kevin stopped sort and lifted his head, staring at the wall in front of him as Mike smirked. He knew Mike had gotten out of him exactly what he wanted. Kevin sighed, wiping a hand down his face.

"So what happened?" Mike asked, his voice quieter, with less of a joking bravado.

"She freaked out when I mentioned being in a real relationship and she ended things. Then I was called up for NXT. Haven't spoken to her since."

"Until last week." Mike said as he changed into his trunks and sat down to tug on his boots.

"Yeah." Kevin replied, doing the same. Mike stood when he was done and looked down at Kevin.

"The world works in mysterious ways," Mike said, clapping Kevin on the shoulder before exiting the locker room.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Carly asked, glancing around at the group standing in the lobby of the restaurant. All of the Diva Rookies and Diva Pros had agreed to come, whereas the male Pros opted out of joining in on the breakfast festivities.

"Lindsay isn't here," Aksana said, noting the noticeably taller woman was not anywhere to be seen.

"Huh, weird," Kendall muttered, realizing the giant of a woman wasn't with the group, "wonder where she is?" Kendall mused to herself before looking down at Zoe.

"Don't look at me, I'm not friends with her."

"Well, neither am I," Kendall replied, lifting one shoulder in a shrug, "I was just looking at you, geez."

"Hey ladies," someone called in a sing-song voice from behind them.

Kendall whipped around and her eyes widened as she saw who was standing in the doorway to the restaurant. AJ squealed excitedly before both she and Kendall rushed forward, wrapping Celeste in a huge hug.

The other NXT Divas greeted Celeste warmly. When the last of the girls pulled away, AJ stepped back in front of her best friend. "You know, I'm really glad you're here and all but...why are you here?"

"Well, I don't know too much, actually. The higher ups flew me in yesterday afternoon, had me shoot all the promos and go through all the meetings. For some reason, Lindsay was cut from the show. They actually released her from her contract," Celeste explained.

AJ's eyes were wide as the other girls stood in shock.

"What did she do?" AJ asked.

Celeste, "no idea, they wouldn't tell me anything. But word on the dirt sheets is she did some photo shoots that the WWE execs weren't too happy about, or something like that," Celeste shrugged, "I'm sure they'll tell us more at the taping tonight.

"Yeah, for sure," AJ nodded.

"But anyways, I'm really glad you're here," Kendall said, placing a hand on her friends shoulder and smiling wildly.

Who said she didn't have any emotions?

* * *

_Review please :) _


	4. Foundations

**_Thank you to AliceJericho and DeathDaisy for the reviews. I only own Kendall and Zoe, that's it._**

* * *

…_**...**_

…_**.**_

_**Learning The Hard Way**_

_**Chapter 4: Foundations**_

…_**.**_

…_**...**_

_**Previously: **_

_"Let's move on to storylines," Vince interjected, "As Michael and Kevin know, we are setting up their storyline to end in a rivalry." Vince began, and the two men sitting beside Kendall nodded their heads. "Kendall, you will be a factor in Alex Riley's change from being the Miz's follower, to his rival...As this goes on, if you stay around long enough, you two will enter an on-screen relationship."_

_ "Wait, who? Kevin and me?" Kendall asked, her back straightening in her seat. Kevin's eyes widened as the news was broken to them._

_ "Yes, Kendall, you and Kevin." _

–

_ "So, you gonna tell me now what's got you all twisted?" Zoe asked. _

_ Kendall flopped onto her bed, "they're putting me in a romantic storyline with Kevin."_

_ "Well fuck, of all the people on the roster, they pick the one guy you've slept with." Zoe paused, "well, I guess the odds of that weren't so low." _

_ "You can ask Kendall yourself, our relationship was never anything more than physical." Kevin said simply with a shrug. _

_ "But you wanted more, right?" Mike guessed._

_ "Of course I did, I-" Kevin stopped sort and lifted his head, staring at the wall in front of him as Mike smirked. _

_ "So what happened?" Mike asked, his voice quieter, with less of a joking bravado._

_ "She freaked out when I mentioned being in a real relationship and she ended things. Then I was called up for NXT. Haven't spoken to her since."_

_ "Hey ladies," someone called in a sing-song voice from behind them._

_ Kendall whipped around and her eyes widened as she saw who was standing in the doorway to the restaurant. AJ squealed excitedly before both she and Kendall rushed forward, wrapping Celeste in a huge hug. _

* * *

The NXT Rookie locker room was a complete mess of clothes, make up and hair products as the eight young Divas sped around the room. They moved from their bag, to a locker, to a mirror, to a table covered in different pallets of eye shadow and tubes of lipstick in a matter of seconds before repeating the loop.

"This is utter chaos," Zoe muttered, her eyes lazily tracking AJ as the tiny woman hopped, only one shoe on, from the mirror to her bag. She was connected to the wall by the cable of her curling iron, which a section of her hair was wrapped around. "She's going to set her hair on fire," Zoe added before blinking and looking down at her nails, which she had painted black for the big occasion.

Kendall glanced over at AJ, "her hair will be fine. I've done worse to mine," she muttered.

"Yeah, you bleached it completely blond."

"I went through a phase, yeah, but it's still on my head isn't it?"

"Could be some really good weave."

Kendall grinned and leaned down to Zoe's ear, "don't tell anyone, but some of it is."

Zoe rolled her eyes and shook her head at her friend as Kendall chuckled and straightened up, returning to the mirror she was standing in front of as she lined her eyes with black. She hummed to herself under her breath as she continued to apply her make up before she glanced down at her bright-haired best friend.

Zoe wasn't the type to worry too much about her appearance, but in all truth, she didn't need to. Zoe had a natural beauty about her, she didn't need much make up to hide any of the marks on her flawless skin nor did she need an outfit to emphasize any part of her proportional and athletic figure.

"Hey, Zo, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"What part of your figure is the creative team emphasizing for your character?" Kendall asked, trying to sound nonchalant when she was actually really curious.

"My ass."

Kendall couldn't help the snort of a laugh that escaped her. Zoe's tone had sounded utterly contemptuous. If Kendall hated being portrayed as a stripper rather than a wrestler, Zoe absolutely detested being looked at as a sex object.

"Well, you do have a pretty tight ass," Kendall shrugged, knowing the comment would piss off her friend.

"Fuck off."

Kendall winked at her friend before walking over to the clothing rack and pulling off the dress with her name on the tag. She held it out in front of her, it wasn't her first time seeing it, but it had been a couple days since she'd gone through the wardrobe department.

In her meeting with wardrobe, it had been decided Kendall's outfits will be either white or black, or a combination of both. They'd drawn up simple ideas for ring gear that followed the color scheme and her dress for the first NXT episode was no exception.

Kendall took the dress back over to her locker, pulling her tank top off over her head and changed into her strapless push-up bra. Modesty for Kendall had been lost when she started sharing locker rooms in the few indie companies she had worked for before being put under contract by the WWE. There were no private accommodations or dressing rooms in school gyms and such. In a room full of girls you quickly realize they've all seen what you have so there's nothing to be shy about.

She pulled the white sleeveless bandage dress up her body and turned so Zoe could zip her up. Turning back around once Zoe had sealed the dress together, Kendall placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at her best friend, "how do I look?"

"Whore-ish?"

Kendall pursed her lips and nodded, "just what I was going for."

There was a knock on the door, "ladies, we need you at the curtain in ten," a stagehand called through the wooden door.

Kendall blew out a breath as she slipped into her white pumps, "well, it's almost time," she said, glancing at Zoe. The shorter woman just nodded.

"Are you glad we're not wrestling tonight? Or a little disappointed?"

"Disappointed. Only four of us get to wrestle tonight, that's not promising for the run of the show. four of us wrestling a week, the fans won't get to see much of us in the ring before they start voting." Zoe said, her eyes surveying the other Divas in the locker room, their competition.

"Yeah, I feel exactly the same way," Kendall said as she fixed her hair around her shoulders and then held her hand out to help her friend to her feet. Zoe took the offered hand and Kendall pulled her up. "Wanna head to the curtain?"

Zoe nodded and the two called their goodbyes and good-lucks to the other girls before exiting the room.

When they reached the gorilla, they found the Pros already waiting there.

Mike whistled as Kendall approached him. "Well damn, if my Rookie isn't smoking hot."

Kendall did a small curtsey before smirking at him, "I clean up nice, right?"

"More than nice," Mike said before turning his eyes to Zoe, "and you don't look so bad either. Where's the dress?"

"Non-existent." Zoe replied shortly.

"Zoe doesn't believe in skirts." Kendall explained before shrugging and holding up her hands.

Kendall diligently avoided Kevin's gaze even though she could feel his eyes taking her in. She rarely ever felt self-conscious about her appearance, but when she knew Kevin was staring at her, she felt a little overexposed.

Mike glanced over at Kevin, solely to see the man's response to Kendall's presence.

Kevin felt Mike's gaze on him and lifted his blue eyes to meet Mike's. Mike tilted his head questioningly toward Kendall and Kevin just rolled his eyes before shaking his head and turning away, silently showing his annoyance.

"Hey," Zoe said, nudging Kendall in the arm to gain the brunette's attention, "I'm gonna go talk to Beth. So, I'll see you out there," she said, her eyes locking with Kendall's as she held out her hand.

Kendall smiled slightly, feeling the small quelling of nerves in the pit of her stomach calm as she grasped her best friend's hand. After three readjustments of their hands which made up their handshake they pulled each other in, touching their right shoulders together. When they pulled back and Zoe went to turn and walk away Kendall gave the woman a two-fingered salute before turning to Mike.

The Ohio-native was staring at her curiously with furrowed brows.

"What was that?"

"Ritual," Kevin said and froze after the word had left his mouth. Kendall and Mike both turned to look at the man and Kevin gritted his teeth as he scratched at the back of his head awkwardly.

Sometimes Kendall forgot how well Kevin knew her. They had spent the better part of a year together, being close, sharing a bed, being friends. It shouldn't surprise her that he remembered things like her pre-match ritual with Zoe.

"What he said," Kendall began, getting Mike to look back at her, "Zoe and I do it before we go out to a ring together."

"I get the handshake, but what was the shoulder thing?"

Kendall twisted her right shoulder toward Mike so he could see the inked design there. A yin and yang symbol was tattooed onto her shoulder. The two sides of the circle were filled with intricate designs, interlocking swirls, hearts, twining vines, a butterfly and a dragonfly.

"No idea how I didn't notice that before," Mike said, brushing his fingers through his hair as he pursed his lips, "but nice ink."

She grinned, "thanks, Zoe has the same one on her right shoulder. We got them together when we were nineteen."

Suddenly there was a commotion as the other Rookie Divas made their way to the gorilla and met up with their Pros. Kendall smiled brightly at Celeste and AJ as they walked past her and she waved excitedly.

"So, are you two ready for tonight?" Mike asked, pointing at both Kevin and Kendall, "because tonight lays the foundation for our whole storyline. No pressure."

Kendall knew she couldn't avoid and ignore Kevin completely so she finally met his eyes and grinned confidently, "I'm not worried at all. We'll be fine."

"Yeah," Kevin nodded in agreement, "we'll be great."

"All right everyone. We have sixty seconds until we're on air. You all know the drill, let's have a good first show," the NXT producer announced from beside the curtain with a proud, confident smile.

Kendall met Zoe's eyes from across the room.

"Line up in order!" A stagehand called, "we have thirty seconds til showtime. I need Naomi, Jamie, Zoe, AJ, Kendall, Maxine, Aksana and Kaitlyn. C'mon!"

Kendall turned to her mentor, pulling a face, "sounds like our cue."

Mike chuckled under his breath and followed the brunette as she got into line behind Karlee and Victoria Crawford.

The music blasted throughout the arena a few short seconds later and then Matt Striker's voice could be heard as he opened the show.

"Kelly, you're up. Music starting in five, four, three..." the stagehand trailed off, motioning the last two numbers with his fingers and then Barbie's music sounded and she walked out onto the stage, introducing Trinity as her Rookie.

The Bella Twins introducing came second, followed by Beth Phoenix present Zoe Youngblood. Primo and AJ followed, before it was finally Kendall's turn.

Kendall took a deep breath as the Miz's music began. He sent her a wink before he fell into character and stepped through the curtain along with Kevin.

* * *

_[On Screen]_

_ The Miz smirked into his microphone. _

_ "WWE Universe, not only is my Rookie a second generation wrestler, she is also more attractive, more powerful and more talented than any of the other Divas here tonight. Please welcome, the Kendall Valentine." _

_ The Miz's music started up again as a beautiful brunette stepped out onto the stage in a white dress that showed off all of her curves along with her mile-long legs. She stopped at the top of the ramp next to the Miz, placing a hand on her hip. He smirked, offering his arm, which she took and they began to walk down the ramp, Alex Riley falling into step with them on the other side of Kendall. _

_ The introductions of the last three Rookies continued until all eight Rookies and their Pros stood in the ring. _

_ Matt Striker began his spiel, explaining the competition and what an honor it was to be a WWE Diva. The Rookies stood in a line, listening attentively while aiming to look gorgeous for the camera. _

_Kendall stood with her hands on her hips, watching Matt Striker but every few moments she would glance to the side where Alex Riley stood next to her, conversing lowly with the Miz. _

_ "It's time to meet the Rookie Divas. Kaitlyn, please step forward. I want you to take thirty to forty five seconds to tell the Universe who you are." Matt Striker said as the woman turned in a slow circle for the WWE Universe before he handed her the microphone._

_ Kaitlyn made her introductory speech but Vickie Guerrero quickly interrupted, belittling Kaitlyn's attempt, demanding she do it again. Kaitlyn reluctantly stepped out of the row once more and spoke again, playing up the sarcasm and then stepping back, allowing Aksana to introduce herself._

_ As the blond Lithuanian finished she handed the microphone to Matt Striker who thanked her before motioning to the next Rookie. _

_ "Kendall Valentine, you're up." _

_ The brunette gave the camera a winning smile as she took the microphone from Matt, looking him up and down as she did. She tilted her head back slightly as she lifted the microphone to her mouth._

_ "WWE Universe, as you heard, I am a second generation wrestler. The Game, Triple H, is my uncle and he trained me to be the best damn Diva there will ever be. I don't plan on losing to any of these girls because this company is in my blood and I want to make my family and the WWE proud." She smiled and brushed her hair back over her shoulder, handing the microphone back to Matt before returning to her spot in line. _

_ The Rookies continued on with their introductions with AJ speaking of her desperation to be a Diva._

_ "Zoe Youngblood, the microphone is yours." _

_ The orange-haired woman sauntered up, looking a lot more rugged than the other Rookies in leather pants and a sheer red tank top, showing her black bra underneath. _

_ "All of these little girls behind me, have been talking about how great they are, how they've been working so hard to get here, how good they look and how excited they are. I'm not a woman of words, I speak through my actions alone and they say enough for me." With that she tossed the microphone to Striker who awkwardly caught it before motioning for the last two Rookies to go. _

_ The show cut to commercial and returned with Matt Striker announcing the first Rookie Diva contest of the season. _

_ "We are going to have...a Diva Dance Challenge." _

_ Some of the girls reacted excitedly, while others looked nonplussed. Kendall clapped in response and waited as Matt Striker explained the rules and then suggested that the girls needed a dance partner. He volunteered Michael Cole, who was more than prepared in red legwarmers and ballet shoes. The ring commentator eagerly joined the Rookies on the mat and proceeded to dance with both Naomi and Jamie. _

_ Matt Striker dismissed Michael Cole as Zoe glared at the man and he instead invited the NXT ring announcer Tony Chimmel to the ring. Matt Striker motioned for Zoe to dance. _

_ The music began but Zoe just glared, stepping up to the man before rolling her eyes and turning away, snatching the microphone from Matt._

_ "There is no way in hell I am going to lower myself to this. I refuse to prove I'm better than these girls by dancing suggestively with a man, I'm better than that." Zoe dropped the microphone and held her hands up before stepping away. _

_ Matt picked up the microphone and shrugged at Tony, "well, I guess Zoe Youngblood is disqualified from the dance challenge. AJ, you're up." _

_ After AJ, Matt turned to Kendall who had slowly wandered out of line and now stood appraising Tony. Her hazel eyes turned to Matt and she held out her hand for the microphone, reluctantly he handed it to her. _

_ "No offense Tony, but in order to show off my talent I'm going to need a different partner," she smiled sweetly like the man. _

_ "Like who?" Matt asked loudly and maybe a little hopefully._

_ "I was hoping a good friend of my Pro could help me out." She said slowly as she turned toward the ramp, tilting her head slightly, "Alex Riley, will you dance with me?" _

_ The man raised his eyebrows and pointed at himself. Kendall nodded in the ring and smiled._

_ Alex looked to the Miz who just shrugged in response. The Varsity Villain slid off his stool and made his way down to the ramp, where Kendall held the ropes open for him._

_ She grabbed his hand and led him to the center of the ring. _

_ "Start the music," she said before handing Matt the microphone and turning back to Alex Riley._

_ As the music started she locked eyes with the man and wrapped her arms around his neck, swaying her hips in the most seductive way possible. The crowd cheered, enjoying the tension and chemistry that was evident between the two. _

_ Kendall spun, so her back was to his chest and sank down into a crouch before raising herself back up, hips pushed backward toward the former NXT contestant. The crowd went wild as she straightened up completely and turned back to face him._

_ The music filtered out, signaling that Kendall's turn was over._

_ She grabbed Alex's hand and thanked him before letting go and stepping back into line, pushing her hair back behind her ear, her cheeks tinted a slight pink as AJ nudged her shoulder with hers. _

_ Maxine stepped forward, propositioning Alex Riley with her eyes as the music began. _

_ Kendall frowned at the dark haired woman as she put her moves on Alex Riley, suggestively dancing with the man, pushing her suspenders down her shoulders and giving him looks with suggestive eyes. _

_ Kendall scoffed and looked away from the two as the music died down and then Matt dismissed Alex, thanking him for participating. The final two Rookies had their turns and then the WWE Universe voted, choosing Naomi as the winner. _

* * *

_[Off Screen]_

Kendall let out a breath she'd subconsciously been holding once she got backstage.

She smoothed her hands down the front of her dress, knowing she needed to go change into her ring gear before the next Rookie challenge.

"You looked great out there," a voice said from behind her.

She spun around quickly, finding herself standing before Kevin. She opened her mouth to speak but no words left her painted lips as she stared at him.

"You're a natural, but I shouldn't have expected anything less. This is what you're made to do."

There was silence for a heartbeat before Kendall replied, "thanks."

Kevin took in a deep breath, "look, I don't want things to be awkward. We're obviously going to have to be working together in close quarters a lot. What happened with us, happened months ago and I think we're both mature enough to move past that," he said as he took a step closer to her.

Kendall swallowed, having to look up at him now that he was so close.

"So, what do you say, friends?" He asked, holding his hand out between them.

She breathed shallowly and then nodded quickly, "yeah," she closed her eyes and continued to nod, "that sounds like a really good idea. Friends."

He smiled and nodded as she took his hand and shook. Then he let her go, knowing she needed to get ready for the second Rookie challenge of the night.

Kendall turned and made her way back tot he locker room, "yeah, just friends. All that I'm capable of."

* * *

_[On Screen]_

_ "Did you just see Maxine push Kendall into the barricade on their way to the flags? Kendall took a mean fall." Josh Matthews said, cringing from his seat at the announce table._

_ "I'll be surprised if she isn't hurt. That was a seedy tactic by Maxine." Michael Cole added._

_ The brunette reached up, gripping the top of the barricade and using it to pull herself to her feet._

_ "I'm sorry Kendall, but you have been eliminated from the challenge," Matt Striker announced as he looked over at the woman sympathetically. _

_ A referee made his way over to the barricade, checking on Kendall. She muttered to the referee that she was fine before hopping the barricade as Matt spoke into the microphone, "ready...set...go!"_

_ As Maxine moved to slide into the ring Kendall grasped her foot, pulling her back out. The Latina spun to face Kendall and the lighter-haired woman had no problem letting her hand fly, slapping Maxine across the face as Naomi jumped up and yanked the last flag off the pole and celebrated her win._

_ A referee separated Maxine and Kendall as the shorter woman lunged at the Rookie who had slapped her._

_ Kendall just smirked and blew the woman a kiss before she turned and made her way back up the ramp, the crowd cheering her on. _

* * *

**_So, is it obvious who Kendall will be feuding with on NXT? And what did you think of Kevin offering to not be awkward and instead be friends? Will their 'friendship' lead to something more like it did in the past? Leave a review to tell me what you think and stay tuned to find out what happens next! _**

**_Thanks for reading :) _**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**


	5. What Are Friends For

**_Here is an update for you guys. I hope you enjoy it. CM Punk gets introduced into the fray in this chapter and things will start picking up between Kendall and Kevin soon :) _**

**_Please leave a review, they're what keeps me going and I get a little discourage when I only get one or two reviews. Am I doing something wrong? _**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

* * *

…_**...**_

…_**.**_

_**Learning The Hard Way**_

_**Chapter 5: What Are Friends For**_

…_**.**_

…_**...**_

_**Previously:**_

_Mike whistled as Kendall approached him. "Well damn, if my Rookie isn't smoking hot." _

_ Kendall did a small curtsey before smirking at him, "I clean up nice, right?" _

_"So, are you two ready for tonight?" Mike asked, pointing at both Kevin and Kendall, "because tonight lays the foundation for our whole storyline. No pressure." _

_ The Miz smirked into his microphone. _

_ "WWE Universe, not only is my Rookie a second generation wrestler, she is also more attractive, more powerful and more talented than any of the other Divas here tonight. Please welcome, the Kendall Valentine." _

"_No offense Tony, but in order to show off my talent I'm going to need a different partner," Kendall smiled sweetly at the man. _

_ "Like who?" Matt asked loudly and maybe a little hopefully._

_ "I was hoping a good friend of my Pro could help me out." She said slowly as she turned toward the ramp, tilting her head slightly, "Alex Riley, will you dance with me?" _

_ Kevin took in a deep breath, "look, I don't want things to be awkward. We're obviously going to have to be working together in close quarters a lot. What happened with us, happened months ago and I think we're both mature enough to move past that," he said as he took a step closer to her. _

_ Kendall swallowed, having to look up at him now that he was so close. _

_ "So, what do you say, friends?" He asked, holding his hand out between them._

_ She breathed shallowly and then nodded quickly, "yeah," she closed her eyes and continued to nod, "that sounds like a really good idea. Friends." _

_ "Did you just see Maxine push Kendall into the barricade on their way to the flags? Kendall took a mean fall." _

_ As Maxine moved to slide into the ring Kendall grasped her foot, pulling her back out. The Latina spun to face Kendall and the lighter-haired woman had no problem letting her hand fly, slapping Maxine across the face as Naomi jumped up and yanked the last flag off the pole and celebrated her win._

* * *

"So, we're heading out for drinks, right?" Karlee asked the other girls in the locker room as she began packing away the last of her stuff from her locker.

"As far as I know, yeah," Kendall replied with a grin on her pink lips as she clipped up her loosely curled hair and found a dress in her bag that was suitable for the club.

"Barbie says we're meeting at the doors in forty five minutes," Trinity said, reading the text message from her Pro.

"Great," Zoe rolled her eyes to accompany her sarcastic tone as she slid out of her leather pants and switched them out for dark-colored skinny jeans.

"Aww damn, Zo, I really liked you in those tight pants. They were sexy," Kendall said, making a face and nodding sadly.

"Shut up," Zoe muttered as she tied her hair up into a pony tail, tired of having it loose around her shoulders.

Kendall smiled to herself as she slipped out of her stage dress into her clubbing dress and then went in search of shoes she could wear, choosing to borrow a pair from Aksana.

Once the group was ready, they all left the locker room, with their bags in tow.

"I'm so ready for a drink," Kendall said to Zoe as they fell to the back of the group, walking alongside each other. "It's been a crazy day."

"Yeah, but we made it." Zoe replied.

Kendall nodded, "we did, it's just the beginning. I told you we'd be here one day." She turned her head to look at her best friend and smiled, "and there's no one else I'd rather be here with."

Zoe grinned slightly, a slight upturn of her mouth, "same here."

"Now let's go get wasted."

Zoe shook her head as Kendall hurried forward to catch up with the rest of the girls as they exited the arena.

"That girl," Zoe sighed to herself, falling into step beside Mike.

"Need a ride?" He asked.

Zoe glanced over to see Kendall sliding into a rental car with AJ, Celeste, Karlee and Trinity.

"Yeah, sure," she replied to the blue-eyed man who nodded toward his rental where Kevin, Primo and Cody Rhodes were all waiting.

Zoe wasn't usually the type to turn down the opportunity to get drunk, but for some reason, that night she didn't feel like drinking much at all. Maybe it was Kendall's over enthusiasm that had killed her mood, maybe it was the heaviness of the night in general, but whatever it was, it left her idly sipping a beer, sitting at a table with Mike Mizanin, one of the designated drivers of the night.

Upon first meeting him, she'd deemed him not the kind of person she'd become friends with. She didn't have many friends and that was because she was highly selective, and she could read people well. She could tell from just a few conversations if she wanted to get to know someone better, if she could handle being around a person for an extended period of time. Sure, Zoe was good at reading people, but Kendall was the queen of it. The brunette just had a way of seeing through people that astounded Zoe sometimes because some of the things Kendall did could be so shallow.

It made it hard to lie to her best friend, so, for the most part, they were completely honest with each other.

So when Kendall asked why Zoe wasn't enjoying herself as much, Zoe told her "I don't feel like getting drunk off my ass tonight."

Kendall could see it was the truth and shrugged, "suit yourself. I'll be on the dance floor if you need me."

Zoe hadn't seen much of her best friend after that as the brunette flitted from group to group, dancing with a guy and then a girl and then a couple of guys. Zoe looked away, finding it uninteresting the way that Kendall melded so easily into a group.

Mike sat, a half-empty beer bottle in front of him that he didn't plan on finishing. Kevin had left the table to join a group of guys from the previous season of NXT, leaving Mike and Zoe alone at their table.

"So, what's your story?" Mike asked Zoe out of the blue.

She arched an eyebrow at him, wondering where the question came from and why he wanted to know. "Why do you care?" she asked, always one to be blunt.

He shrugged, "we're sitting here together, we might as well talk. I know nothing about you, so I was just asking."

"I don't know anything about you either, but you don't see me asking for your life story."

"Just trying to make conversation because I'm bored as fuck."

"So we have something in common."

He grinned slightly and gave a short, startled chuckle.

"I was born in Denver, Colorado. I live in both Las Vegas, Nevada and Tampa, Florida. In both cities I share an apartment with Kendall. In Vegas, we have a third roommate, Crystal, who takes care of the place while we're in Tampa. My parents are divorced, I have two step-siblings from my dad, and I love dogs."

Mike stared at her for a moment. He hadn't expected her to actually tell him anything.

"What about you?" She asked, looking at him expectantly with her brown eyes.

"Well, I was born and raised in Parma, Ohio. I live in Los Angeles. My parents are also divorced and I too, have two step-siblings. I went to Miami University before beginning my career in reality TV. I'm currently in a complicated relationship with WWE Diva Maryse, and I love dogs as well."

Zoe grinned at him before it slowly faded, "complicated relationship? How so?"

He paused, surprised by the question. "Um...well, I'm sure you don't want to listen to me talk about my girl troubles."

"I asked, didn't I? I'm pretty sure that implies that I want to know."

"You just don't seem like the kind of girl that wants to listen to some guy drone on about his girlfriend."

"You'd be surprised, people actually find talking to me about their problems very therapeutic. I'm a good listener, what can I say? And, I've heard from some people, that I give satisfactory advice."

He smirked at her, eyes squinting, not sure what to make of the woman sitting next to him, "okay, I'll bite. Maryse and I have been together awhile now, about a year. But currently, we're on a break."

"Why?"

"We both want different things right now."

"What is it you want, that she doesn't?"

"To settle down."

Zoe tilted her head as she looked at him, a soft "hmm" coming from the back of her throat, "okay, continue."

"I'm ready for marriage and living together, getting our own place, planning on starting a family within the next few years."

"And she doesn't?"

"She wants to wait, a few more years, to even get married."

"And you're not okay with waiting for her to be ready?"

"No, I'm ready right now, I'm at a point in my career where I'd be okay with leaving for a while and I don't know if I stay around to wait for her that in a few years I'll be okay with leaving."

"So it's your way or the high way?"

He stared at her for a moment as his own words dawned on him.

"You don't want to wait for her, but if you go along with what she wants now, you'll make her wait for you."

"That's...what I said, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I mean, I see where you're coming from, you're ready for the commitment. I don't think it's that she's not ready for it, she probably just enjoys not being a wife or a mother. That's a lot of responsibility and if wants to wait to become a mom or a wife, I'd let her. Don't rush into something that big, it's a huge thing. Not everyone's meant to be a mother either, or a wife. So I'd wait until she's ready to make that commitment. I'm sure it won't take as long as you think or she makes it sound. She'll realize what she's asking of you and see how ridiculous it sounds, just like you did."

Mike stared at her for a moment as she nonchalantly took a sip of her beer. She set the bottle back down and wiped at her mouth before noticing his stare. "What?"

"You are really good at the whole listening and advice giving thing."

"Told you." She replied with a shrug.

Kevin returned to the table a few moments later, starting up a conversation with Mike that Zoe half-listened to.

She glanced around the club, wondering where Kendall had gotten to while she was busy listening and talking to Mike. She spotted her brunette friend still on the dance floor.

Zoe watched, a deepening frown set on her mouth as she watched Kendall wrap her arms around the neck of Cody Rhodes. With a roll of her eyes Zoe turned away from her best friend and back to Mike and Kevin.

Mike arched an eyebrow at the bright-haired woman.

Zoe dug into her pocket, producing her simple, black wallet and threw a five dollar bill on the table. "Five bucks says Kendall will leave within the next ten minutes with Cody."

Mike's brows furrowed, "no, no I don't think so. Not that fast."

"Lay the money down and we'll see." She replied.

"Half an hour," Mike said as he took out a bill of his own and set it atop Zoe's bet.

"You want in on this Kevin?" Zoe asked, turning her brown eyes on the man sitting across from her.

There was a crease between his brows as he watched Kendall and Cody. "No, no thanks."

Zoe smirked slightly, "fine then," she leaned back in her seat, "now we wait."

Suddenly Cody's lips brushed Kendall's before he leaned in and whispered something in her ear. As he pulled back Kendall nodded with a look in her eye that Kevin recognized immediately, he'd been on the receiving end of that look before.

She was taking him to bed, she'd decided.

"You just lost the bet," Kevin said lowly as he turned his eyes away and rested his elbows on the table.

"What?" Mike asked, turning to find Kendall and Cody.

Cody was making his way to the door as Kendall squeezed passed other club-goers toward the table where her three co-workers sat.

Her palms slammed down on the edge of the table as she came to a stop and she smirked at Zoe, "you mind if I borrow the room tonight?"

It wasn't really a question, it was her telling Zoe that she shouldn't return to the room that night because Kendall would be fucking Cody and Zoe didn't want to be an audience to that.

"Yeah, sure," Zoe was not phased as she looked up at her best friend in an unflinching way, she wasn't bothered by Kendall's tendency to have meaningless sex with guys she didn't plan on dating. They'd had similar conversations before and Zoe always responded in the same way, uncaring what Kendall decided to do. No matter what Zoe said, it wouldn't stop Kendall. Nothing would change Kendall's actions or stop her from taking Cody up to their hotel room. Zoe wouldn't waste her energy on trying to change Kendall when she knew the girl was incapable of changing.

"Thanks, you're a peach," Kendall said, winking at her friend before she picked up her clutch from where Zoe had been watching it, and disappeared back into the crowd of people.

"How long?" Zoe asked the two men she was seated with.

"Seven minutes," Kevin replied.

Zoe smirked, sliding the ten dollars she'd won off the table and stuffing the bills into her pocket.

"Is that normal for Kendall?" Mike asked, a little stunned, he hadn't pegged Kendall as the type of girl to just take a guy back to the room after dancing with him for an hour.

"It's one of her many unpleasant qualities. She's kind of a slut."

Kevin tensed. Sure, to most people Kendall's actions would gain her the title of a slut or a whore, but to him she was anything but.

She didn't seek commitment, she played the field, she prioritized physical pleasure over committed companionship. Thousands of men lived similar lifestyles but they weren't considered sluts, they were praised by their fellow men. Sleeping with random women every other night wasn't seen in a negative light for men, but if a woman slept with more than ten guys she was considered the equivalent to a prostitute.

Zoe watched the way Kevin's jaw tightened and his cheek twitched and she knew Kendall's actions bothered him. Even if he wanted to deny it, he still felt something for Kendall.

"Don't take it personally," Zoe said to the man.

Kevin glanced up at the woman, eyes wide.

"She has no feelings for Cody whatsoever, no attachment, it's completely for sexual purposes."

"Trust me, I know. It just..."

"It still bothers you because you care, and because you're a good guy who fell for the wrong girl."

"She's not the wrong girl. She's not that bad."

"She's just a little fucked up."

"We all are," Kevin replied quickly and Zoe didn't say anything else, knowing he had a point.

Mike stared between the two thoughtfully, not sure if he should break the tense silence that had spread between them.

He cleared his throat after a moment and rotated his shoulders, "so, if you want Zoe, you can stay in our room for the night."

She turned her brown eyes on him and Mike could've sworn she'd smiled at him but the expression quickly turned into a smirk.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that," she said in her level voice.

"That's what friends are for," he shrugged.

She chuckled softly, a low sound in the back of her throat, "someone should tell Kendall that."

* * *

Kendall opened her hazel eyes to stare at the ceiling of her hotel room, staring at the meaningless expanse of cream texture. She let out a breath, feeling the heat of a body radiate from the space next to her.

She was never good at sharing a bed with someone, she had an extremely hard time falling asleep when someone else was in bed beside her. It had been her reason for the rule with Kevin that there would be no cuddling after sex. Cuddling led to drowsiness, and drowsiness led to the man falling asleep while Kendall lay awake, feeling uncomfortable on her own mattress, under her own sheets. She couldn't handle that, her one comfort was her bed, her one luxury was sleep, she didn't want to give that up for a man.

In the middle of the night her eyes had opened and she'd slid out of Cody's arms and escaped to the bathroom. Upon returning, he was still asleep and she checked the clock to find out it was four in the morning.

Normally, she would still be asleep herself, she hated mornings, hated waking up before nine o'clock but on night's she spent with a visitor she was always the first one up because she couldn't sleep with someone next to her.

She laid back down on the bed, foolishly hoping that tonight would be an exception.

It wasn't, she laid there, completely awake, for another hour.

As five A.M. rolled around she decided it was time to get up and begin her day, despite the sleeping man in her bed.

She went back to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of running shorts and a sports bra from her bag on the way. Vaguely, as she glanced over Zoe's suitcase, she wondered where her best friend had slept the night before, since she obviously hadn't come back to her own room.

Kendall pressed a hand to her forehead as she stared at herself in the mirror.

She pulled a dick-move the night before, practically telling Zoe to fuck off and not come back to her own hotel room.

Kendall had told herself millions of times that best friends don't do that, that's not how they act, and afterward, she always hated herself for her actions. But it was in the past now, she'd try to apologize for it later and Zoe would brush it off. Their normal routine for night's like this.

After changing and pulling her hair up into a pony tail she reentered the main room and located the complimentary notepad that was customary to hotel rooms. Picking up the logo-covered complimentary pen, she left a note for Cody.

_Last night was great. Thanks for keeping me company. I have a big day today, so sorry I won't be there when you wake up. I'll see you around. -Kendall _

She brewed a pot of coffee and left the in front of the coffee machine with two Tylenol's to weigh it down, knowing Cody would wake up with a hangover.

Then she left the hotel room with her iPod in hand and her running shoes on, her gym bag on her shoulder.

The hotel gym was empty, which surprised her. Usually some of her co-workers would be up by this time, starting their own early-morning workouts. She didn't mind the silence however, as she picked out a treadmill and hopped on, setting her bag down next to it.

Slipping he headphones into her ears she pressed the play button and started the treadmill, increasing the incline as Guns N' Roses began to blast from her iPod.

Her thoughts took over as she ran on the endless track beneath her feet.

She had to admit, she'd been extremely nervous about the first night of NXT, even though she wasn't even wrestling in a match. She'd been terrified, really, afraid she'd mess up, or make a fool out of herself, or not get over with the fans like she was supposed to. If the fans didn't take to her, no matter how good of a wrestler she was, she could kiss her career goodbye. Nothing mattered more than the fan's approval, it's what kept people in this business going.

Kendall had also been worried for Zoe as well, though there was no reason for her to. She always worried about Zoe, though. She wanted Zoe to get over well too, she wanted her to get the big career she knew she was capable of. Zoe was one of the toughest workers Kendall had ever met, and she was a damn good friend despite what her personality may initially convey to people.

Zoe seemed standoffish and bitchy, but really she was loyal and smart and gave the best advice in the world. Kendall would be lost without her, she knew, Zoe had helped her through everything. Every bump in the road, Zoe had been there to put her back on track, yelling at her to pick up the pace once more.

Best friends since the age of five. Sparring partners, comrades, partners in crime, sisters. Kendall didn't have very many family members she could truly depend on, but she did have Zoe, and she felt she would always have Zoe.

Kendall wondered if she told Zoe enough how much she appreciated her friendship. As she thought of their recent conversations and interactions she realized she didn't make it apparent enough that she couldn't function without Zoe. It probably had something to do with Kendall's inability to express her emotions.

Kendall wasn't dense, and she wasn't stupid. What she didn't say out loud, she thought in her head and she'd analyzed her own personality many a times. She knew she internalized all of her feelings, she could admit to that but it was so much easier to mentally dwell on her own problems than to have someone else judge you for expressing them.

When she finally looked down at her cell phone she realized she'd been running for over an hour and it was almost seven in the morning. She sighed to herself, knowing Cody would probably still be in her bed. Returning to her room wasn't an option. In the background, she heard the door to the gym open but ignored it as she pulled her earphones out.

Kendall stepped off the treadmill and reached for her towel, swiping at her forehead with the rough material and letting out a breath.

"Well I'll be, if it isn't Miss Kendall Valentine."

The brunette whipped around, a smile forming on her mouth as she paired the voice to a familiar face.

"Phillip Brooks," she said as she turned to completely face him, "it's been a while."

"A couple years at least but I caught your debut on NXT last night."

"Oh did you? What did you think?"

"Well, your legs looked fucking fantastic."

"Perfect, that's what Creative was going for."

He chuckled at the snark in her tone and shook his head before nodding to the room, "what are you doing here so early? You don't usually like being up at this hour."

"Oh, you know, I'm only a morning person if I get up and do my early morning work out," she said as she picked up her bag, hooking the straps over her shoulder, "plus, I have a visitor in my room and I'm waiting for him to leave."

He chuckled again. "You sure haven't changed," Punk said, placing his hands on his waist as he shook his head.

"And you expected me to? If it's not broke don't fix it," she said, winking, "I'll catch you later, I need to shower."

"Definitely, we need to catch up some more. Dinner some time?"

"Sounds good, Punkers," and with that she waved behind her and exited the hotel gym with a smile on her lips still.

* * *

**_Sorry to inform you guys, but this fic is being put on hiatus for the time being. For the full reason why, check out the note I posted on my profile page. I hope that when I begin posting for this fic again, that my readers are still here :) Again, I'm sorry_**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel**


End file.
